Walking In The Dark
by AceSeven
Summary: It seems like everyone i care for always leave me for the light. I suppose I am walking in the dark by myself...Or am I truly?
1. Where It All Starts

~Chapter 1: Where It All Starts~

I **do not** own Naruto

She could barely breathe. She was panicking, there were tears streaming down her face and she wanted to scream but she couldn't. She must stay silent. There were arms wrapped around her, these arms belonged to her older brother. She whimpered and leaned closer into the warmth her brother's arms were providing her. Why were they in this terrible situation? Well, she pretty much knew the reason. The work that her parents did could make them possible targets but this wasn't why they were all being attacked right now. Her mother was an assassin. One of the best in the company. Her father was a bounty hunter. One of the best as well. According to their history, assassins and bounty hunters were supposed to be enemies. Many wars were fought throughout the centuries between them and to this day it was an ongoing battle. She didn't get why they couldn't just get along. They both kill people after all. Her mother had been assigned on a mission to assassinate someone. At the same time her father had been assigned to hunt someone down. It was at this mission, without knowing each other's job occupations that they got to know each other and fell in love. When they learned that they were on the opposite sides of the rope, they decided that their love was more important. They completed their missions together yet her father let her mother officially complete the mission while he had the first fail of a mission implanted in his records. They never had the same target ever again yet they secretly continued their romance. After they had gotten engaged is when everything was blown to pieces.

Someone had learned about their relationship and reported it to the leader who then reported it to the next leader. A decision had been made to expel them from their respective fields. However, this did not bother them as they soon got married and had children. A boy called Yamatsu and a girl called Hiroko. These facts remained unlearned from the assassins and bounty hunters. Apparently however an order was given that they need be eventually executed and this order was put into motion today.

Hiroko could hear the 'clings' coming from when swords clashed down the stairs. It appeared that her parents were in a fierce battle with their attackers. She could only hope they wouldn't lose.

"I'm done." Hiroko heard her brother whisper to her. Her brother had insisted that if their parent's attackers had called back up to come and deal with them, they would be right next to the metal duct in the closet which is one of the many escape routes located in their home. For the past few minutes Yamatsu had been quietly unscrewing the metal bolts that held the door leading into the escape route shut. Yamatsu took out one of his kunai and an exploding tag. Carefully he tied it around the handle of the kunai.

"Take this and throw it when I say 'now' okay?" Hiroko nodded at her brother's instructions and carefully took the kunai into her hands as to not accidently trigger the exploding tag. Yamatsu closed his eyes and started to breathe evenly as if going into a trance. Not too much time passed before he shot up, his eyes wide. "I was hoping they wouldn't do this."

"What's wrong, _**ani**_?" Hiroko gripped the kunai tighter. Yamatsu looked at his younger sister. "They sent back up. Remember what I told you to do?"

Hiroko nodded. "Good, then get ready." Yamatsu stood up and made a couple of hand signs.

The door of the closet was violently kicked in as two women and a man arrived at the scene. Hiroko only got a second to look at them before the chaos started.

"A thousand needles of death!" Yamatsu exclaimed before sending needles at the party. He waited until they got ready to deflect the oncoming attack and then he made his next move. "Now!" Hiroko through the kunai with all her strength at the strange people. Sadly, it only hit the ground in front of them making Hiroko's eyes start to fill with tears of disappointment. Yamatsu put his hand on his sister's head and smiled. "Good job."

"Ha! This is all you can do, you pathetic brat!" the man exclaimed, smiling like a maniac. The man started to move forward.

"Three…two…one." Yamatsu smirked triumphantly.

"Kitsoru, no!" one of the woman exclaimed.

BOOM! The explosion kicked up dust and debris to shield Yamatsu and Hiroko from sight. Yamatsu put his hand on Hiroko's shoulder and directed her to the escape route. "Go on. I'm behind you."

"Release!" One of the woman shouted.

"Ah shit!" Hiroko had never heard her brother curse before. She could only shiver at what could cause her _**ani**_ to start displaying this behavior.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing just keep moving as fast as you can Hiroko. I'm right behind you."

Following her brother's instructions, she started pulling herself through the metal duct as fast as she could. She could have never known that this is where everything would end and begin for her.

The whole house exploded causing the metal duct they were in to break off from the house itself and fly into the air. Yamatsu, being closer to the entrance of the metal duct and because of the explosion's blast found himself hanging onto the edge of the duct for dear life. However, the heated metal burning his hands was eventually too much for him to take. He had to let go. But if that's what he had to do…there is one thing he has to say.

"_**Imōto ni sunde imasu**_." Yamatsu smiled.

"No! No, you're not going to die, so stop saying things like that Yamatsu!"

Yamatsu smirked at her and then he let go.

"No! Yamatsu! _**Watashi wa anata no koto o totemo aishiteimasu**_ so don't die!"

Tears started streaming down her face once more as Yamatsu saluted her and from then on, everything was in a blur. What she remembered next was the duct hitting a hill, her bumping her head and becoming semi-conscious, her being thrown into water….and then everything was dark.

**Author: Do you like it so far? If you do, make sure to tell me. Review and tell me what needs work and stuff like that. I've had this story in my mind for quite a while and now I'm publishing it. Wish me luck guys! Here are all the translations for the Japanese parts of the chapter. And please note I got all my translations from Google.**

"**Imōto ni sunde imasu"- "Live on, sister"**

"**Watashi wa anata no koto o totemo aishiteimasu"- "I love you very much"**


	2. A New Power

~Chapter 2: A New Power~

I **do not** own Naruto.

-Some Time Later-

Hiroko opens her eyes to a blinding sun. She moves to raise her arm to shield her eyes from the glare of light only to groan softly. Her whole body was aching. Placing her hands in a position one would when they want to sit up, she discovered she was lying on grass near the river she had almost lost her life in.

_Who saved me?_ She wondered. As she slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position, she accidently pricks her hand on what seems to be a needle. Immediately she is wide awake and alert. There is a possibility that a random person who uses needles to attack like her brother saved her or her brother himself saved her. But how? That would be impossible. He would be dead after falling from a height like that. After thinking about it for a while a pang of pain rushes through the hand that was impaled by the needle making her flinch in pain. _Oh yeah, the needle._ She turns her hand so that her palm is facing her and she grasps the needle with the other hand. _I gotta go through with it…_ Closing her eyes she removes the needle from her skin and flicks it away. She moves to stand up but the pain coursing through her body is too much for her and she falls down.

"Fuck…" At this moment, a thin, barely noticeable cloak of fire covers her encases her body, healing her bruises and broken bones while doing so. _What? What's happening? How am I doing this?_ Without her permission, her arms and legs make her stand up and her legs start walking. _What is this?! How am I moving? How can I stop?_

Now, Hiroko knew this area very well. Where she was and where her legs are taking her to was information stored in her brain. Which is why she knew automatically that her legs were taking her to her home. Wait…she doesn't even have a home anymore. _No, stop it. Don't bring me back!_ However, her pleas went unheard as she walked onto a clearing with debris of what used to be a home everywhere. Looking down, she sees her mother's necklace which she picks up and takes a minute or two to put on. _This necklace was beautiful on __**mama. **__She treasured it. I can't just leave it here._ Walking around she starts crying once again for she now saw the amount of destruction wreaked upon her home. And in the middle of the destruction were the bodies of the two people she cared for the most. "_**Mama! Otōsan!**_" Her mother and father were lying on the ground….lifeless. Hiroko let out a cry of anguish. The thin cloak that she had forgotten about until now became stronger and she immediately felt immense power running through her. There was now a ring of fire around her. She observed how the cloak and ring of fire both consisted of white fire. Unusual but beautiful regardless. Slowly, the ring and cloak disappeared but the power she felt didn't leave her. Having seen enough, Hiroko returned to the place where she had woken up to wash her face clear of the dirt, grime, sweat and tears. She would have gotten up to walk off but something stopped her in her tracks. Something was off with her. Was it with her face? Yes, definitely is. Lips, nose and ears seem the same…but her eyes. Instead of their normal dark green, her eyes were now golden.

_Is this the bloodline that__** Otōsan **__keeps speaking about? Yamatsu didn't have it but I did? Ughh…I feel so very tired… _Hiroko clutched her hair as she tried to stay awake but eventually sleep won the battle. Hiroko felt as her body hit the grass and the world went dark…again.

Hiroko opened her eyes to a blurry world. Blinking away the blurriness, she sat up and stifled the incoming yawn.

"Oh, you're finally up? Man, I thought you were dead. I was actually going to prepare your grave tomorrow." A man in his early twenties looked down at her.

"Hmmm? How long was I out?" Hiroko rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Two days straight." The man's expression became serious. "Are you…alright?"

"Yeah, I was just really tired." Hiroko looked at the man. He had brown hair and eyes and he was…handsome. He wore a grey T-shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. He also wore navy blue sandals. On his arm, there was a symbol Hiroko realized as the bounty hunter symbol. _What is a bounty hunter doing here?_

"Oh alright, I was just checking. There is a house that is burnt and in shambles up over there." the man pointed in the direction of what used to be her house. "I'm glad you weren't caught in the blast."

A sob managed to escape from Hiroko's lips as the man rushed over to her. "Oh no, don't cry! Please don't."

"That was my house…" Hiroko whispered as she hugged her knees close to her body.

"What was that?" the man asked leaning closer to her so he could hear her better.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" Hiroko raised her head so she could look the man squarely in the eye. "What's your name?"

"One question at a time kid. How did you know what my job is?"

_He didn't deny it. Damn him and those bounty hunter bitches. _"Well, that symbol. It represents bounty hunters."

"How do you know such information?"

Hiroko smiled at the man. "Uh-uh-uh! You answer my question now. What's your name?"

The man narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Kid…" He swiftly took his sword and pointed at the girl's neck. "Answer my question."

"Now that's not fair, mister. I thought we were taking turns. I asked, you answered. You asked, I answered. Now I ask." The man pushed his sword closer to the girl's neck. He really didn't want to do this but this girl knew too much information and won't give him answers-

"If you're going to kill me, do it. I have nothing to lose." The man's eyes widened. The girl that was sitting in front of him was completely serious. Her eyes were dull and empty. He took his sword away from the girl's neck. "My name is Hitiyashi Arugane."

"Oh! Our names both start with an 'H'. My name is Hiroko. To answer your question, my dad was a bounty hunter too."

**Author: Oh and cliffhanger! How are you liking it so far? Remember to review! Leave behind what you think and what you believe needs to be changed and so on. What's gonna happen next? I wonder… Here are your translations guys!**

"**Mama"- "Mom"**

"**Otōsan"- "Dad" **


	3. Bounty Hunting

~Chapter 3: Bounty Hunting~

I **do not** own Naruto

"Your father 'was' a bounty hunter? What is he doing now?" Hitiyashi cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Oh, he….." Hiroko choked on her words. Her throat felt like it became thick and swollen making her unable to continue her sentence. A few tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to hastily wipe them away.

Hitiyashi observed the look of pure agony on the girl's face and his eyes softened. Crouching down, he reached over to her hand that was hastily wiping her tears away and grasped it within his own. With his other hand, he caressed her face and wiped away a new tear gently with his thumb.

"What are you-?" Hiroko pushed herself back but the man pulled her into his chest. _What is he going to do? Is he…going to rape me? _Thinking these thoughts made Hiroko cry even harder and scream. It wasn't what she was expecting when the man wrapped his arms around her in a strong and warm hug.

"Your father is dead, isn't he? It's alright, Hiro-chan, let it all out. I have time." '_Children such as you shouldn't have to go through such pain…'_

Hearing the words come out of Hitiyashi's mouth, Hiroko crumbled. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and she cried and screamed. Through it all, the man was hugging her, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.

-3 hours later-

"Hey…uh…I'm sorry about how I lost control back there." Hiroko focused her gaze on the ground while she felt a blush spread across her face as she recalled the events that happened earlier.

"Oh, it's nothing Hiro-chan! Wait…can I call you Hiro-chan or do I have to stick to Hiroko?"

Hiroko smiled as she looked up. "I think you earned the right to call me 'Hiro-chan'. "

"By simply hugging you?" Hitiyashi raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"You know it was more than that."

Hitiyashi laughed and rubbed Hiroko's head. "Alright, kiddo."

'_I hate when I have to bring the serious topics into a cheerful conversation but…I have to know.' _"Hitiyashi, what's going to happen next?"

Hitiyashi sighed and looked at the girl next to him with sadness etched in his eyes. "What do you want to happen next, Hiro-chan?"

"What do you mean?" It was now Hiroko's turn to cock her head to the side.

"Well…we could separate our paths here. I go back to the bounty hunter base and you go on figuring out how to go about with your life or you could come with me to the base and since you have bad history with that job, maybe I could form a team with you and I so you'll always have someone to deal with your troubles besides yourself."

"I…" Hiroko lowered her gaze once more. "Can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm coming with you."

Hitiyashi smiled as he extended his hand. "So basically, you're saying that you're placing your trust in me?"

Hiroko grabbed Hitiyashi's hand and shook it. "Exactly."

"Great. _**Mizu sutairu: Mizu no kajō kaki**_." Hitiyashi put out the fire that he had started not too long ago to keep both him and his team mate warm. "Let's go then. You'll get to see where your father worked."

Hiroko got up off the ground and followed Hitiyashi to the bounty hunter base. A smile broke onto her face as she gazed at the man in front of her. She felt like good days were to come.

-30 mins later-

"Andddd, we're here!"

The building was in the shape of a huge round cylinder that had detailed brick and window designs. On the roof, the words 'Bounty Hunter Base' were spelled out in gold letters.

"Isn't this a bit obvious? Do you guys want to get targeted?" Hiroko asked as her eyes hungrily took in the sight of the building.

"Don't worry. We're hidden by a genjutsu. Also, people don't need to come here because when we get a mission, we go to them. However, during the times that they do come here, we meet them in the part of the forest right before the genjutsu starts and we blindfold them until we reach the inside of this building. We blindfold them again when they are leaving. So basically we are hidden and protected."

"Oh, so that's why I felt that disturbance in my chakra!" Hiroko nodded as all the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"You felt a disturbance in your chakra? You must be from the Yukihana clan. But….he didn't have children…did he? Your father's name is Sora Yukihana, correct?" Hitiyashi gritted his teeth. '_If this child confirms it, this creates a whole lot of problems.'_

"How did you….know?" Hiroko trembled as she looked at the man who seemed to know everything about her family.

"There is only one other person who could 'feel' this type of genjutsu. This isn't your regular ninja genjutsu so it's an extraordinary feat to be able to 'feel' it. The only other person I knew who could do this was a guy called Sora Yukihana. Last I heard, he loved an assassin and they expelled him from the field. Now I can assume that they got married and had a child. The child who has obviously already awakened her bloodline and the child that is standing right before me."

"You knew my father? You know about this bloodline?" Hiroko's eyes widened as tears threatened to spill.

"Yes, he and I were great friends and partners back in the day. To think I would form a partnership with his daughter."

Hiroko didn't know what to think. The only thing she was aware of was that her emotions were all in a mess.

"Wow…"

**Author: And we're stopping here. Next chapter will basically be the continuation of this and more! To be honest with you guys, at the beginning of the chapter I wasn't really feeling it. I felt like my writing was horrible but hopefully, I'll improve with your help. How can you help me? Well you can review! Tell me what you think and stuff, guys! Do you like how everything escalated towards the end of the chapter? Lol, so Hiroko found a friend of her dad's yay! How will their relationship as partners develop now! Well, time to go. I'm hungry.** **Oh, wait. Your translations. I almost forgot! Here they are:**

"**Mizu sutairu: Mizu no kajō kaki"- "Water Style: Water Bullets"**


	4. A New Mentor

~Chapter 4: A New Mentor~

I **do not** own Naruto

"Yep…it's pretty sad how he died, isn't it?" Hiroko looked up to the sky as to help the tears not drip down her face.

"Yeah…I'm crying a lot, aren't I?"

"It's alright. I already told you that." Hitiyashi smiled at the girl. "Hey, listen. Not only do I know about the bloodline of the Yukihana clan, they also have sacred weapons passed down through generations. Your father told you about this?"

"Yes. He said that only a few chosen and gifted people were chosen by a….sword I believe. What did he mean by that?"

"Well, you know how not even everybody in the clan awakens their bloodline? The people that do, when they become of a certain age, they are taken to sacred grounds where a sacred sword belonging to the Yukihana clan is kept. Many try to draw it but even with the bloodline within them, it rejected most. Of course a sacred sword like that would attract people's attention. People have tried to steal it before but they have never succeeded. Simply because the sword chooses who it wants its master to be. I myself have never seen it, however, according to your father it's beautiful. More beautiful than any other sword in the world. I've heard that the handle is gold and covered with beautiful red rubies. The only red rubies left in the world on the ones on that sword. That sword is also said to be the strongest sword in the entire world. The most beautiful and the strongest…And the name is beautiful as well. Excalibur, the sword that is only meant for a king." Hitiyashi smiled for a brief moment after finishing his speech. Looking at his partner/apprentice, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Wow…I can't believe such a sword exists! I can't believe such a sword belongs to us, the Yukihana clan." Hiroko looked over joyed at the information that she was receiving.

"You are about thirteen, right? You are of age, Yukihana maiden. We will have to see if you can get Excalibur. And even if you can't, that's not the end of your abilities."

"It's not?" Hiroko now look positively overwhelmed.

"No. I believe when you first awakened your bloodline, you saw fire around you, right? And then you awakened your Kekai genkai?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, why is it important?"

"Well, first off, let's start with the kekai genkai. The eyes that you have are known as the _**Enjeruai. **_And the fire that you can now control is called _**Enjerufaiā.**_ When you use these in battle, you could still kill your opponent in seconds, kid. The power that the people in your clan have is fearsome. Your father gained my respect with that power. The _**Enjeruai**_ and the _**Enjerufaiā **_both work a way lot better with the sword Excalibur. But let's not get off-track. As you probably already know, you can use the fire to heal yourself and to attack. There is a mode in which you can go into where there are flames surrounding you and you gain immense increase in power and strength and speed. I'm pretty sure you already know this as well?"

Hiroko nodded in confirmation. "When I went back and saw my house destroyed and my parents no longer of this world I felt so much rage. And then it all subsided at once but I felt crazy power running through me, like I could destroy a mountain."

"All jokes aside, you probably could."

Hiroko gaped at the man. "Really?"

Hitiyashi laughed and nodded. "We'll get into this more later. Right now, we should focus on getting inside so I could officially complete my mission and so I could sign you up as a bounty hunter and my partner. Also the sooner we get inside, the sooner I could explain more things to you and the sooner I can start training you."

Hiroko ran full speed past Hitiyashi and into the bounty hunter base. The guard on duty attempted to grab her but she pulled herself away. "Hey, stop!"

"It's okay. She's with me." Hitiyashi walked through the doors with a smile on his face. "Don't mind her. She's a little excited."

"Oh, I could see that! Well, have a nice day, Hitiyashi!"

Hitiyashi nodded at the guard and walked forward to meet with Hiroko who waited for him at the lobby. There was about five or six steps going up, and then it split into two. A staircase going right and a staircase going left. "Uh…where do we go from here?"

Hitiyashi shook his head at his excited partner-to-be. Well at least he could be glad that she didn't randomly choose a staircase-

"Come one, Hitiyashi, what are you waiting for?"

Hitiyashi's eyes widened as his partner-to-be went up the right staircase. "That's not the right one! Left goddamit!"

Hiroko ran back down the stairs and sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry. Lead the way."

Hitiyashi walked over to Hiroko and grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't want Hiro-chan to get lost now would I?"

Hiroko blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, okay. Prick."

The two of them made their way up the left staircase which lead to an important looking hall. All along it, there were shut doors and at the end of the hall, there were two gigantic double doors.

"That's where we're going." Hitiyashi pointed to the doors at the end of the hall. Feeling a little nervous, at last, Hiroko hid behind Hitiyashi as they approached the door. Hitiyashi smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "I was like you the first time I came here, but don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. Now, let's go inside!"

Hitiyashi didn't even bother to knock on the door, instead he just yanked the door open and pushed Hiroko through

"Gramps, I'm here!" Hiroko sweat dropped at Hitiyashi's way of entering. Hiroko shook her head and then bowed low.

"Welcome back, Hitiyashi. Who's this polite young lady you have here?"

**Author: And we stop here. So Hiroko learned a lot about her bloodline and clan thanks to her father's old friend. Also she finally made it to the bounty hunter base! I don't think my writing in this chapter was as bad as the one in the last chapter but who knows? Guys, make sure to review and leave behind what you think and so on! Now, here are your translations! Bye, see you next chapter!**

"**Enjerufaiā"-"Angel's Fire"**

"**Enjeruai"-"Angel's Eye"**


	5. Unexpected Guests And New Friends

~Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests And New Friends~

I do not own Naruto

"Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it, gramps. This is Yukihana Hiroko. I'm pretty sure you know who's daughter she is."

"Yes, indeed. Rest easy, Yukihana. Hitiyashi, you can explain things to me in a more detailed version after you get her settled. Anything else?"

"Yes. I would like for her to be my partner."

The man called "gramps" narrowed his eyes at Hitiyashi, sending a threatening vibe. "Be care-"

"I will not take 'no' for an answer, sir!, Hitiyashi yelled out suddenly, standing up straighter. "Permission for Yukihana Hiroko to be my partner?"

"Granted. Come see me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Grabbing Hiroko's arm, Hitiyashi rushed out of the room. Together they walked to the lobby.

Hitiyashi approached a pink basket on the receptionist counter, filled with papers with numbers etched on them. Closing his eyes, he picked out a random number.

"Hmmm…let's see what this says…231"

Hitiyashi went behind the counter and opened a drawer. He picked a key that had a pink tag with the number "231" on it and gave it to Hiroko.

"Hiro-chan, here is the key to your room. Go up the right staircase and turn right, go down the three steps and through the door and then look for the number '231' on the doors. That will be your room."

Once he was sure she understood, he went back up the left staircase to explain just how the Yukihanas were still in existence.

Hiroko's P.O.V

I watched as Hitiyashi walked away swiftly. I wondered just what he had to explain to the master. Wait… 'Of course, how could I be so stupid? I'm obviously a forbidden child and so is my brother, but I'll keep the fact that I have a brother to myself for now. After all…he's probably dead! A tear dropped down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. I took a deep breath and forced myself to stop thinking these negative thoughts. 'If I want closure, I need to find him. He has to be alive, he has to be! I'm not strong enough to find him now but I will find him someday. I'll learn all my bloodline abilities and I'll get Excalibur as my sword. I will get strong!'

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Get moving, girl! You'll be fine alright?" I looked behind me and I saw a girl with short, bright orange hair with dark brown-black eyes grinning at me.

"Y-yeah…", I say with uncertainty

"I take it you're new here?"

I nodded

"Me too! I came here about a week ago. It's really not that bad. You just have to have a purpose or you won't survive. Everyone has a purpose here. Anyways my name is Cheria, what's yours?

"Hiroko"

"What room number did you get?"

"231"

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's like we were destined to meet each other! I guess you're my roomie. About time too since I was going to throw that other bed out the window."

"Okay…"

Cheria laughed at my expression. "I was just kidding, Hiro-chan!"

"Right.", I could feel myself smiling. "Duhhh"

Cheria laughed again. I'm starting to realize that it might not be so bad after all.

"Come on, let's go to our room.", She held out her arm for me. I linked my arm with hers and nodded.

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

Each step I took, the more I fidgeted. I really hope that gramps would let Hiro-chan stay. She needed to be here, she had nowhere else to go. And if she can't stay, then I can't stay. I will not leave Sora's daughter to fend for herself. I sighed. I was finally at the door and as I put my hand on it and pushed, I took a deep breath,

Gramps was sitting at his desk, hands folded with a serious look on his face. I closed the door after myself and we looked at each other in silence for a minute or two. Finally, he spoke.

"The Yukihana maiden. Explain"

"Well, gramps, first off let me just say that you couldn't hold off the execution anymore. Without us knowing, the government attacked Sora and Kadeki with their own forces. We both know that those two could have defeated them effortlessly had they been fighting for themselves but they weren't. They were fighting to protect their two children, Yamatsu and Hiroko Yukihana. That put them at a disadvantage, I guess. I found Hiroko passed out by a lake that was next to the house they were residing in. I couldn't find Yamatsu anywhere. Sora and Kadeki are both dead."

Gramps narrowed his eyes. "Did the child tell you she had a brother?"

"No, gramps. And I wouldn't either if I was in her situation. She's smart, she knows what's going on."

"Meaning…she knows?"

"Knows she's a forbidden child and so is her brother? Knows why her parents were killed and her home destroyed? Because if that's what you mean, yes she knows. And when I saw her passed out there I couldn't just leave her. I mean she's my best friend's daughter for godsakes."

"I understand, Hitiyashi. I know you won't take 'no' for an answer. And I won't either…after all, she is my grand-daughter. So yes, she may be your partner. And since there are a couple kids her age that don't have partners yet, I'll make your partnership an open team. Whoever you want to join, can join."

Hitiyashi bowed low to his "gramps" and walked out the room. Not being able to help it, he felt a wide grin come over his face. "Sora…I won't fail you."

**AN: I might start using first-person point of view more often. I still don't know yet since I'm still experimenting with this story. Also sorry it's been so long, don't get mad. I wrote a slightly longer chapter as an apology. Would it be too much to ask you guys to R&R? Read and review peoples! See ya!**


	6. A Welcome Party Surprising Technology

~Chapter 6: A Welcome Party And Surprising Technology~

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Hiroko's P.O.V

Cheria led me up the right staircase. There were three ways to go. There was a long hallway in which you could either turn right or left and there was a huge staircase in front of me that went up.

"If you go left, you would be going into the male dormitory, and if you go right, you would be going into the female dormitory, in other words, our dorm. Upstairs, there are things like the kitchen, dining room, library, balcony and other stuff I can't remember right now.", Cheria explained. "But right now, let's focus on getting you settled down."

Cheria softly pulled on my arm which me snap out of my daze. We turned right and went down three steps and in front of us was a big double door like the one I had seen in front of the master's office. Cheria put her hand on tablet that was hanging on the wall by the right door. Three choices appeared which were: "Call a room." "Call a person" and "Scan in". Cheria hit the "Scan in" choice and put her hand where a scanner now appeared on the screen of the tablet. We heard a high pitched beep and Cheria put her hand on the door and opened it slowly because she somehow knew that would make the tension within me build. When we walked in, there were plenty of women and girls talking to each other and loud laughter bounced on the walls.

"Are we having a party or something?" I asked as I looked around.

"No, it's like this every day." Cheria giggled. "Everybody, listen up!", she yelled.

Most of the women and girls turned to the both of us. As they saw me, a little murmuring commenced in the crowd.

"We have a newbie here! Let's have a party to welcome Hiro-chan!"

"Yeahh, Hiro-chan!", they yelled back.

"I'll get the liquor!" someone yelled in the back.

"Let's all get drunk tonight!" Cheria yelled.

"Yeahhhhh!" all the females yelled back.

"We're allowed to drink?" I asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah!" Cheria yelled.

Someone shoved a glass of liquor in my hand, someone else turned the music up louder and next thing I knew, we were all shouting, drinking, dancing and having a good time.

~The Next Morning~

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

'I hope Hiro-chan's having fun. Knowing how wild the girls are, they probably threw her a welcoming party and all got drunk. I just hope she's not too hung-over to get her bounty hunter mark.'

I carelessly tossed my comforter to the side and got out of bed. Not bothering to put on a shirt, I left my room with only my boxers on. I walked out of the door that led to my dorm and I climbed up the three steps. After a minute passed I stood in front of the door leading to the female dorm. I put my hand on the tablet and pressed the "Call person" choice. A list of numbers appeared and I searched for the number "231". When I found it, I pressed it and two names popped up: "Hiroko Yukihana" "Cheria" . 'I guess the master felt safe enough to let everyone know her last name. And the girl, Cheria. Gramps said she had memory loss when she walked in and doesn't know her last name. I think she knows her last name, she's just not telling us what it is. Oh well, it's too early in the morning for this.' I pressed Hiroko's name and waited.

Hiroko's P.O.V

What? Someone was shaking me awake. Was it Cheria? Ugh…doesn't she know I have a headache? She won't stop shaking me… I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. The shaking stopped for a moment, but soon it resumed again. Getting annoyed, I opened my eyes and sat up getting prepared to yell at her. A surge of pain raced through my head. Too much…I needed to close my eyes for a second. As I opened them, I noticed what looked like a robot.

"Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling. Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling." It droned in its robotic voice.

I jumped in surprise as someone else spoke. "It seems someone's calling you. The robot will lead you to the entrance, where the person is. Since the person didn't scan in, we can assume that it's a male. Maybe someone who has the hots for you?"

I turned around to see Cheria sitting on her bed, filing her nails. "Girl, please." I said. "How long has this robot been here?"

"It's always been here, it just shuts down when not in use. It's only in use when someone calls or when you need something. Kinda creepy? I kno-"

"Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling. Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling." The robot interrupted her.

"I know, I know. I'm coming, geez!" I moved slowly as to not get a head-splitting migraine. I grabbed the door handle and opened it. "Lead the way."

The robot moved on its wheels towards me and then out the door. Closing the door behind me, I followed the robot to the entrance. I opened the door and saw Hitiyashi standing there.

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

"Finally!" I said. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to my roommate." Hiroko said. "So? You called me?"

"Yes, take a shower, get dressed and eat because we're going to get your bounty hunter mark."

"Alright" She nodded.

Nodding back, I headed back to my room so I could get ready as well.

Hiroko's P.O.V

As soon as I walked back into the room, Cheria pelted me with questions. "Was it a secret admirer? What did he look like? Was he hot? Oh my gosh, you already got the boys around your fingertips."

"It wasn't anything like that." I said "It was my partner Hitiyashi. He's taking me to get my bounty hunter mark."

**AN: R&R! You already know what you have to do! Read and Review! Next Chapter: Cheria meets Hitiyashi, her new sensei! See ya!**


	7. Cheria meets Hitiyashi, her new sensei!

~Chapter 7: Cheria meets Hitiyashi, her new sensei!~

I Do Not Own Naruto

Hiroko's P.O.V

"I want to come too. There's nothing to do here." Cheria complained to me as she got off her bed.

"Well who's taking a shower first?" I stood with my towel on my arm, waiting for an answer. She better say I'm first!

"There's no need for that. Our bathroom has two showers." Cheria grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom. After a few seconds of appreciating life, I followed her.

"Wow, this bathroom is huge!" I spun around happily.

"And I was hoping I'd have it all to myself too." I could just hear the pout that must have been on Cheria's face.

**(AN: I am sorry for the slight Yuri that's about to happen. If you don't like it, I'll tell you when it's in the safe zone.)**

I turned around and saw she had already taken off her shirt and bra and was already taking off her pants.

"Holy shit!" I said as I quickly turned back around.

Cheria laughed. "What, you've never seen a girl naked before?"

"No!"

Cheria put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Seriously, you're gonna need to get used to it."

After seeing that I still didn't turn around, Cheria hugged me tightly making sure I could feel her nakedness pressing against my back. I could feel my face getting hotter as Cheria slowly moved her hands to take off my t-shirt.

"Che-Cheria…Are you gay?"

"No, I'm perfectly straight. I'm just trying to show you that it's okay if we see each other naked. It's the small price you pay for having a roommate."

"…Right…"

Cheria giggled and slowly unclasped my bra and copped a feel on my breast. Then she slid my panties down and I stepped out of them.

"Beautiful", she whispered in my ear. She backed away from me and pointed to the shower on the right. "I already called dibbs on the shower to the left, so the one to the right is yours."

I nodded and we both got in our respective showers while Cheria almost laughed herself to death about how scared I looked.

**(AN: Safe zone! No yuri from this point on in this chapter.)**

'Bitch', I thought. Or at least I thought I thought.

"I'm not a bitch." She yelled over the running water.

"Uhh yeah, you are." I yelled back… She must not have heard me…Oh well.

~30 minutes later~

"Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling. Hiroko Yukihana. There is someone calling."

"Okay, robot-san. Just give me a few minutes. CHERIA!"

"YES!"

"LET'S GO!"

Cheria walked out of the bathroom like a model walking down the runway. She even did the mini-spin.

"How do I look?"

"Bitchy. Now let's go." I grabbed Cheria's hand and pulled her out the door, making sure to lock the door behind us. I dragged her out of the double doors, coming face to face with Hitiyashi.

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

"I didn't even get to comb my hair you bitch!" The girl next to Hiro-chan complained. I assume that's Cheria.

"Good morning, Hitiyashi. Cheria, this is Hitiyashi. Hitiyashi this is Cheria." Hiroko ignored Cheria's complaints.

"Hitiyashi-san! I've heard a lot about you!" Cheria reached out her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you too, Cheria-san." I grasped her hand in mine and shook it.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm famous?!" Cheria squealed.

"Cheria, just because Hitiyashi heard about you doesn't mean you're famous." Hiroko rolled her eyes.

"Hiro-chan!" Cheria gasped. "Hitiyashi-san isn't just a regular person! He's one of the strongest bounty hunters. As a matter of fact, him and his partner, Sora Yukihana were the strongest team in the history of bounty hunting! Wait…Yukihana….Yukihana…Hiroko Yukihana. Hiro-chan… are you Sora Yukihana's daughter?"

"It took you a hell of a long time to figure that one out didn't it Cheria?" Hiroko smiled.

'I guess she doesn't mind telling people who she is'

"And Hitiyashi-san is your partner?"

Hiroko nodded.

"What happened to Sora-san?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He's…dead isn't he?"

Hiroko nodded again, covering her face with her hands. Cheria walked over to her and pulled her into a strong hug.

"That was my father man…I can't believe-" Hiroko choked on her words

Cheria stroked Hiroko's hair in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, Hiroko. Shh, shh it's okay. It'll be alright. Don't cry."

"How can it ever be alright? Tell me, Cheria?! How?"

"Be strong for them, Hiro-chan. Be strong." Cheria continued to stroke her hair until Hiro-chan's hysterical moment passed.

"Are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on top of Hiro-chan's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Shall we go now?" Hiroko looked at me for confirmation.

"Well first, I just need to say that our partnership has turned into an open team. Meaning I'm your sensei now and anyone can join, if we want them to. However, I will only accept two more people." I expected her to take some time to think about who she wanted on our team, but it didn't really surprise me when she did the opposite.

"Can Cheria join our team? That is, if she doesn't have a partner or if she isn't in a team already." Hiroko looked at Cheria hopefully.

"I'm not in a team and I don't have a partner. I would love to join your team!"

I smiled. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Yes! Thank you, Hitiyashi-sensei. Now we can finally get our bounty hunter marks!"

**AN: Yeah! Cheria finally joins the team! Who will be the last person? Oh and I swear I'm not perverted. Lol stay tuned! Read and review! Next Chapter: Bounty Hunter Mark And The Mysterious Boy. See ya!**


	8. Bounty Hunter Mark And The MysteriousBoy

~Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter Mark And The Mysterious Boy~

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speech" _Thoughts_

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

"Let's go. Afterwards, we can eat breakfast." I started walking.

"What? But I'm hungry!" I heard Cheria complaining loudly behind me.

"You shouldn't have taken so long to get ready. Not my fault." I laughed evilly at their misfortune.

At the corner of my eye I saw Hiro-chan giving the middle finger to Cheria who returned it. I felt a smile come over my face as we all climbed up the staircase. We turned to the left and entered the 3rd door to the right. Hiro-chan and Cheria-chan were about to be in a world of pain.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk politely asked. The three of us had entered what seemed like a lobby with 8 to 10 chairs and a table with magazines on it and a small television on the news channel.

"Hello, Lucy-san." I knew this woman well. She was the one that gave Sora and I our bounty hunter marks. "My two students here need to get their bounty hunter marks." I approached the desk.

Lucy smiled at me and took out a clipboard with a pen and placed them on the desk. "Well, sign their names here please." I wrote their names down and she took it away. "You two are lucky you are the first ones here….Hiroko-san and Cheria-san. You get to start right away. But first, please tell me where you would like your marks."

"I would like mine on my stomach." Cheria patted her stomach through her shirt.

"I would like mine on my right upper arm." Hiroko rolled up her right sleeve.

"Great. Now come this way!" Lucy smiled and beckoned them towards a room. I took a magazine from the table full of them. I sat down and relaxed, smiling because I knew exactly how much pain they would be in after this.

Hiroko's P.O.V

Cheria and I followed Lucy inside the room. It looked like an interrogation room with some slight differences. The lighting in the room was bright. Like, really bright. There was a chair in the middle of the room and to the side of the room there was a desk with alcohol pads, band-aids and the electrical needle which was already plugged in to the outlet right next to it.

Cheria closed the door behind us.

Reaching into her pocket Lucy took out a mask and pulled it over her face. "Who wants to go first?"

I raised my hand before Cheria did because I didn't want to have to wait two hours for her to finish. I would die of nervousness before the time was up. But maybe I made a bad decision. Lucy patted the chair signaling me to sit down. I took a deep breath which slightly calmed my nerves and sat down.

She turned on the electrical needle and grinned. She wasn't smiling her usual polite smile, she was grinning. A grin that looked very sinister.

"You know you're really creepy when you have that needle in your hand." In order to calm myself down a little more, I had to say something.

"I've been told. Now, get ready."

Tears rushed to my eyes and I gritted my teeth in pain as the electrical needle touched my skin and cut through it and as Lucy mercilessly dabbed at it with an alcohol pad. I narrowed my eyes as I thought of Hitiyashi. 'That bastard's probably having a ball.'

~4 hours later~

Cheria and I walked back to Hitiyashi who sat there watching the news.

"They're all done, Hitiyashi!"

"Thank you, Lucy-san." Hitiyashi stretched and stood up.

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" Cheria yawned and rubbed her stomach and winced. "Forgot about that…"

Hitiyashi laughed and walked slower just to spite her, that is until Cheria pushed him and almost made him fall flat on his face.

"How dare you be so rude to your sensei?" Hitiyashi asked with wounded pride.

"You deserved it." I laughed and linked my arm with Cheria's. "Bye Lucy-san!" I waved to her.

"Bye, Hiroko-san."

Cheria's P.O.V

Hitiyashi, Hiro-chan and I walked the familiar path to the kitchen/dining area…Well it was familiar to Hitiyashi-sensei and I at least.

After what seemed like about 100 hours, we finally made it. I can't believe I'm still alive! Wasting no time, I put together my meal and rushed towards a table. Only after I gobbled down about 10 spoons, I realized someone was already sitting there.

"Hello.", I said, swallowing my food. No answer. "Helloooooo?"I waved my hand in front of his face.

He grabbed my wrist and looked up slowly. "You don't need to do all of that, pig."

"Pig?! How dare you?!"

"If you don't want me to call you a pig, then stop eating like one."

"If you don't want me to call you ugly, then stop being ugly."

"But that doesn't make sense because if one was ugly then how would they stop being ugly? Makeup? That wouldn't work. Or maybe it would, but not for long."

I grabbed my wrist away from his hand angrily. "Prick."

"Are you mad because I'm right and you're not?"

Hitiyashi and Hiro-chan came and joined me at the table but I paid no mind to them. I just stared at the prick, who stared at me.

"There's not enough room on this table for the three of you so I'll go. Bye bitch." The prick got up and started walking away.

"Fucker!" I yelled gave him the middle finger even if he couldn't see it.

Hiroko's P.O.V

"What was all of that about?" I asked.

Cheria shrugged. "Just some annoying ass prick I don't know who really wants to get fucked up."

"Whatever happened", Hitiyashi interrupted "let's just put that in the past for now. I'd like to inform you that tomorrow, we will begin training." Hitiyashi took a spoonful of rice from his plate.

"I disagree with that. At least let Hiro-chan here settle in a bit more and get to know the place. I think we should start in a week. Don't you agree Hiro-chan?" Cheria said while eating at the same time and miraculously not choking.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Hitiyashi nodded as well. "Then it's decided. A week from now training will begin."

**AN: Oh my goodness I am so pissed right now. I'll tell you why. It's because I was typing this chapter, almost finished with it too. And it was such a great chapter, like I really loved it. So then my mom called me and when I returned I found out that my computer had restarted to get rid of a virus which I am grateful for. What I am NOT grateful for is the fact that I didn't get to save my fucking chapter and I lost it! I felt like ripping my hair out and throwing my laptop across my room. But since I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing. I yelled. Really REALLY loud and my brother rushed in my room and asked me what's wrong and I just told him our mom called me since I didn't feel like explaining the real reason. But that's not it. I cried too. Can you believe that? I actually cried. I don't think any of you will understand the frustration of losing a really good chapter…Unless you're an author too. But long story short, I had a tantrum for the first time in my life because I care about you guys so much. So, if this chapter seems crappy. It was because I was and still am upset. But anyways I'll just let you all know, I'm not good at writing action scenes. I'll try my best though. See ya!**


	9. Training Begins With A New Teammate!

~Chapter 9: Training Begins With A New Teammate!~

I do not own Naruto

Hitiyashi's P. O. V

I stood opposite of my students who stood next to each other in an open field.

"Did you two have fun? ", I asked amused.

" We had a blast. ", Hiroko tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

" I think you already knew that. ", Cheria flashed me an evil grin.

I shook my head. " You two are too much. Unfortunately, your week of fun and mischief has ended and it's time for us to begin training. But before that, there are several matters I'd like to address. "

Cheria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while Hiroko wiped tears from her eyes and stood to attention." Are we in trouble? "

" No, no... I'm not really pissed about anything. But the master still might be. " I clapped my hands with an evil expression. " Any punishment he thinks of, I will help him with it. "

" Hitiyashi-sensei, I thought you loved us! ", Hiroko cried out with fake tears falling down her cheeks.

I grinned at them. " Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But onto serious business, all the people that became bounty hunters these past few weeks have already been assigned to a partner or to a team... all except for one. Which is perfect because I did tell Hiroko that I would accept two more people on our team to make it a four man team, yet my dear Hiroko here has yet to find a person. And besides they say that he's only been here a short amount of time but pissed off a lot of people off and got kicked off more than thirty teams. So, it'll be like a challenge or something. Wait, wait, wait. I think somewhere in my speech I forgot to mention we're adding someone to this team. "

Cheria and Hiroko both sweatdropped at my careless attitude but I paid no mind to them and tried not to laugh. I had to save it for their reactions when I tell them WHO is going to be the newest member of the team. Or better yet...

" You can come out now. ", I patiently waited for what was going to come.

A hooded figure stepped out from behind a tree. Slowly, he lowered his hood and looked up.

"Oh hell NO!", Cheria yelled. "HIM?!"

"Gosh, Pig you're so loud. Hello Peddy."

Cheria growled at him while Hiroko looked horrified at her new nickname.

"Peddy?!" My name is Hiroko. How in the world is my nickname 'Peddy'?"

"Well, I usually call people what I first notice about them. For example, when I first saw Pig, I noticed how she ate like one. And for you, I noticed that your hair is purple with red streaks in it, therefore I combined 'purple' and 'red' together and added 'dy'."

"And I couldn't get a nickname referring to hair color like her?", Cheria asked.

"Well, no. That's not what I first noticed about you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our new teammate, Iteksu Kagami.", I interrupted before Cheria lunged at him in anger.

"Great. Just great.", I heard Cheria mutter.

"Now that's out of the way, I still have a second matter I'd like to address.", I moved to stand next to Hiroko and put a hand on her head. "As we all may or may not know, this is Hiroko Yukihana of the Yukihana clan. I already discussed her bloodline with her and the Yukihana sacred weapon which is the sword, Excalibur. I told her that since she was of age, I would take her to get it. But, I changed my mind. Hiroko, we're going to get it in three years. In that timespan, I will be teaching you how to control your bloodline abilities. If the sword is gone by then, you will still have your kekkai genkai and your bloodline abilities. Now, don't get me wrong. This won't be all about Hiroko. You two are on my team too, so on my honor as a bounty hunter, I will make all three of you become stronger."

The three of them nodded with determined expressions. I think this will be fun…I grinned and nodded back.

"Well then, let's begin.", I grinned. I took my hand off Hiroko's head and tried to punch her only for her to raise her arm, blocking and jump away.

Iteksu dashed at me with sword in hand and swung. I jumped back and took my sword out from its sheath. With it, I blocked his next swing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cheria pick up the two swords that I had put on the ground earlier and toss one to Hiroko. I felt blood dripping down my face as I looked at Iteksu in surprise.

"You should be paying attention, sensei.", Iteksu grinned.

I nodded. "I won't be making that mistake again."

Iteksu rushed at me again, this time with his two teammates behind him. I blocked another attack from him and kicked him away as Cheria jumped up and swung at me. I blocked her attack only to see Hiroko aiming for my unguarded torso. I punched Cheria on the left side of her face hard enough to push her to the right as I rolled and evaded Hiroko's swing. Iteksu dashed at me, this time with chakra underneath his feet. I rolled away as he attempted to stab me only to see Hiroko in the air, her sword in a stabbing position. Once again, I rolled out of the way and stood up quickly. Out of nowhere, a sword aimed for my neck. I jumped back and blocked as Cheria swung again. Iteksu and Hiroko both dashed at me once again and I sighed. Still blocking Cheria, I feuled chakra to my feet and jumped up in the air, stopped blocking her and kicked her in the face, sending her reeling back. I landed and raised one foot in the air halfway so that both my legs made and "L" shape. I kicked Hiroko on her side and blocked Itesku. I pushed him back and swung at him which he clumsily blocked. Cheria, who now had a bleeding nose, ran at me from behind, jumped up and punched the back of my head with a chakra fueled fist. I stopped blocking Iteksu and kicked his torso, pushing him further back. I spun around to swing at Cheria when all of a sudden I felt myself falling towards the ground. I looked down and saw Hiroko on top of me. Apparently she had tackled me while I wasn't paying attention to her. I chuckled a bit but got back into my battle mode after a few seconds. As I prepared to push her off, a sword rested itself at my neck.

"That short chuckle could have cost you your life.", I looked up to see Iteksu standing above me.

I clapped. "Not bad Iteksu, Cheria, Hiroko. Not bad at all.I didn't think you guys would put up that much of a fight." I pushed the sword away from my neck and stood up. "I gave you all a fair amount of bruises. Shall we go to the nurse and then get some food?"

"I thought you'd never say anything! I'm hungry!" Cheria complained.

I shook my head. I was surprised Iteksu didn't say any-

"Of course the Pig has to be hungry."

"Shut up, you damn Prick!", Cheria yelled.

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't want my student to waste her energy over some prick, would I?", I laughed. Yep, this will be fun.

**AN: And that's a wrap! First of all I'd just like to thank the 500+ people that take the time out of their day to read my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you guys, you are the ones that motivate me to continue this story. I love you! Don't forget to R&R! **


	10. First Mission

~Chapter 10: First Mission~

I Do Not Own Naruto

-6 months later-

Hiroko's P.O.V.

Cheria, Iteksu, Hitiyashi-sensei and I stood in the master's office, standing before him. I realized this room as the room I was brought to when I first came here, six months ago. The master took his time looking at each of us before he began speaking.

"I've called all of you here today because I feel like you all are ready for your first serious mission."

"By saying 'serious mission', do you mean we actually get to leave the base?", Iteksu crossed him arms and looked slightly interested.

"Yes, Iteksu-san, that means this will be your first mission outside of here. Do you think you guys can handle it?"

"Definitely.", Cheria answered before Iteksu could. Iteksu scoffed and nodded at the master. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Hiroko?", the master said inquiringly.

I nodded. "I'm ready."

"Well then, allow me to brief you all on the mission.", the master opened a file and skimmed through it. "Your mission is to escort Tsunami-san back to the Land Of The Waves. She traveled to the town nearby last week looking for people willing to help her. I suppose some of the townspeople referred us to her. When you the town, you can find her at the inn and find out exactly what she needs help with. Good luck. Oh, and Hitiyashi can you stay behind? I need to speak to you for a moment."

Hitiyashi-sensei nodded. "Go pack up everything you need, take some time to relax and meet me by the entrance."

I glanced at the master and then at Hitiyashi-sensei and nodded, walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. Cheria, Iteksu and I walked towards the dormitories when Cheria spoke.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cheria asked, her voice full of curiousity.

"Probably talking about the mission.", Iteksu looked at me. "Or they're probably talking about-"

"Me.", I finished the sentence for him. We all fell quiet after that because we all knew what about me was so important. I am a forbidden child.

Hitiyashi's P.O.V

"You want me to protect her, don't you?", I asked.

"Well, that's your automatic duty as a sensei, Hitiyashi. Teach them and protect them. What I was going to ask of you was to keep an eye on her. Any small amounts of red and white fire, any flickering or activation of red and white eyes, any burst of strength, report it back to me. Yes, I know it happened already but I need to see if the bloodline is active or if that was just a one-time thing. And Hitiyashi, we and the assassins have fought many wars before but this is one of the worst we've fought. I'm pretty sure you know that they want to exterminate all Yukihanas and once they find out that Yamatsu and Hiroko are still alive, they'll send assassins after them, so I need you to protect Hiroko from that if you can. I don't know about Yamatsu, I don't know where he is, but protect my grand-daughter. Do you understand?"

I nodded and bowed. "I won't fail you. I'll protect her until the day I die, and if I find Yamatsu, I'll protect him too."

Gramps nodded back. "Then you are dismissed. Good luck."

I turned back and walked out the door. Time to pack and relax for a bit.

-1 hour later-

I walked towards the entrance and saw my students standing by the entrance with no bags seen on their person. To another person, it would seem like they hadn't packed anything but I knew better. Just like I did, they had sealed their belongings into a scroll to make travelling more convenient.

"What's this town the master was talking about?", Hiroko asked.

"There's a town nearby here. It's usually where people go to call us if they need a mission done.", Hitiyashi walked out of the base, his students right behind him.

"What's it called?" Iteksu frowned slightly. "And how come we never heard of it before?"

"It's called Lacrosse Town, and you haven't heard of it before because you all are new here."

"How long does it take to get there? My feet are hurting already.", Cheria complained.

"Maybe you should lay off the food, Pig, we didn't even walk that much yet."

"We will be there in a few hours.", Hitiyashi said, speaking over Iteksu.

-2 hours later-

I suddenly came to a stop, causing Hiroko to bump into me. "Hitiyashi-sensei? Why'd you stop?"

"Because we're here."

My students finally seemed to realize we were at the inn, and the confusion on their faces slowly went away. I smirked.

"You know, you guys should really pay more attention. Or is it that you feel absolutely safe with the handsome hero of the day Hitiyashi Arugane?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I sweatdropped as I realized that my students were already going inside the inn without me. "Wha…?"

Iteksu turned around and smirked at me. "You coming or not?"

I jogged up to my students and walked into the building with them. "Stupid good for nothing students…" I muttered under my breath.

"Hello! How may I help you?", the lady behind the reception desk looked at us.

"We're here to see Tsunami-san.", I said, going back to my "serious mode", as my students called it.

"Oh, yes. She's on the third floor, room 315."

I nodded and directed my students towards the elevator. Once inside, I looked at them individually.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be.", Hiroko replied.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long, school was stressing me out a lot. Anyways there's finally going to be some Naruto in this fanfic! The other day I sat down and I read it over and I realized that it's been all about Hiroko, Cheria , Hitiyashi and Iteksu and there's no Naruto. Considering that it is a Naruto fanfiction, I decided I'd send them on a little mission somewhere familiar. Guess who's gonna show up soon?**


End file.
